


Pleasure and Doubt

by StarSpangledWriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amazing lover Bucky, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, fluffy bucky, only implied smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledWriter/pseuds/StarSpangledWriter
Summary: Sharing thoughts after intense love making.





	Pleasure and Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, just give this a read if you are in the mood for a fluffy lover boy. I have a huge soft spot for post-coital Bucky. I'm a bit insecure about this, I hope it didn't come out cheesy :D

“How do you do it?” she whispered, as soon as her breathing calmed down after one more overwhelming orgasm.

She hadn’t moved from his lap; legs around his waist, his arms around hers, they liked staying tangled together after making love, cherishing the feeling of true connection.

“Do what?” Bucky asked puzzled. Her finger brushed over the crease between his eyebrows. God was he beautiful…

“Making every time better than the last. You keep surprising me.” she admitted.

A coy smile appeared on Bucky’s face after her compliment. His hand left her back and moved a strand of hair away from her still heated cheek. “It’s because every time we know each other’s bodies better baby.” was all he said before gently brushing his soft lips against hers.

“I know.” she sighed and linked her fingers against the nape of his neck but avoided his eyes. “But…” she hesitated “Is it the same for you?” She didn’t want to sound insecure, but truth is sometimes she felt that way. They were still at the start of their relationship. Bucky was an incredibly attractive man who has been around for a long time. She, on the other hand, was nothing more than a simple girl with little experience. The thought that she wasn’t enough for him was always at the back of her mind.

“Isn’t that pretty obvious?” he chuckled, enjoying her unexpected shyness.

“Yeah, I guess…” she giggled, scratching the back of his head in the way that made Bucky pure. “But I know it’s not the same for guys and… I just wanna give you as much pleasure as you give me baby.” she confessed, feeling her bottom lips with her thumb. His eyes closed instantly and when he opened them again, they were a shade darker.

“Trust me Y/N, one little touch of your hand is enough to drive me insane.” his words combined with his now rough voice sent shivers down her spine. 

“Is that so?” she asked playfully. She slowly dragged her fingers from his jawline to his shoulder and back, her feather like touch spreading goosebumps across his soft skin. Bucky inhaled deeply before pulling her by the neck for a deep lustful kiss. Butterflies appeared in her stomach once again, leaving no room for logic.

Their lips didn’t part after that moment; not until she couldn’t hold her cries anymore, climaxing for the fourth time that night. Or was it the fifth? She had lost count at that point.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think.  
xxx


End file.
